Fantaisie du White Day 2018, Haikyuu version
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Kuroo ne sait pas quoi offrir pour le White Day. Une petite discussion anodine avec Kenma va cependant lui donner une idée. Comment Akaashi va réagir en découvrant son cadeau? Yaoi. KuroAka.


_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou à tous voici la fic de la White Day spéciale Haikyuu avec du KuroAka. Merci kama-chan59 sur la Fantaisie événementielle spéciale My Hero Academia, comme je l'explique dans ma première fic DekuKatsu, je me suis inspirée d'une doujinka qui, pour moi, fait les meilleures histoires DekuKatsu avec un Deku seme et un Katchan uke que je trouve très IC. Il y a dans ses doujins des scènes Topping from the bottom où c'est Katchan qui prend l'initiative à sa sauce. Voilà pour le petit aparté. Maintenant place à la fic avec du sucre, des hiboux, des chouettes... Et des chats. Bon, avec aussi un aparté de corbeaux. Bonne lecture. :)**

Le White Day.

Evénement fatidique pour le capitaine du club de volley de Nekoma, Tetsurou Kuroo.

En effet, le noiraud n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée concernant le cadeau qu'il comptait offrir à son petit ami Akaashi. Surtout que la règle stipulait que le présent devait coûter trois fois le prix du chocolat offert. Tetsurou se remémora avec un sourire légèrement lubrique le jour de la Saint Valentin où son très cher Keiji lui avait donné un chocolat préparé avec amour qu'il avait dégusté avec délectation... sur la belle peau de son petit ami. "Hé, hé, hé."

La voix sévère de son professeur le fit sortir immédiatement de sa rêverie : "Kuroo, va résoudre ce problème au tableau au lieu de rêvasser.

\- D'accord, déclara Tetsurou d'un air penaud en se levant. Le capitaine de Nekoma croisa au passage le regard exaspéré de Yakkun qui secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur. Tiens, pourquoi ne lui demanderait-il pas conseil avant l'entrainement?

"Un cadeau pour le White Day, tu dis?, s'enquit Morisuke pendant que l'équipe se changeait dans le local, mmm, vu celui que j'ai reçu cette année, le mieux serait que tu en fabriques un toi-même.

\- Ah, alors c'est ça la jolie écharpe blanche faite au tricot que tu portes?

\- Oui, répondit Yaku avec un grand sourire, crois-le ou non, Nishinoya est très doué pour les travaux manuels comme la couture et le tricot, poursuivit-il en regardant affectueusement l'écharpe avant de la mettre dans son sac de sport, et elle tient vraiment chaud. L'idéal pour cet hiver."

Tetsurou fut quand même surpris que le libero de Karasuno fut autant doué de ses mains. Ceci dit, il avait découvert que Sawamura était un excellent cuisinier, chose que Bokuto n'arrêtait pas de lui sériner depuis que celui-ci avait reçu le chocolat de la Saint Valentin de la part du capitaine de Karasuno. _D'ailleurs, je me demande ce que Bokuto lui a offert pour le White Day..._

 _Pendant ce temps, dans le local du club de Karasuno :_

"Atchoum!, éternua Daichi avant de déclarer en regardant son portable, ah! On doit parler de moi.

\- Dis, remarqua Sugawara d'un air taquin, elle est mimi ta coque de portable avec ses jolis dessins de petits hiboux. Il y a même le strap qui va avec.

\- C'est un cadeau de Bokuto, expliqua le capitaine avec un petit sourire gêné, il l'a fait lui-même.

\- Ouah, je ne le savais pas aussi doué de ses mains, s'étonna Koushi pendant que Asahi s'attacha les cheveux, en tous cas, je suis content de mon cadeau. L'élastique ne te serre pas trop, Asahi?

\- Non Suga, le rassura le brun, et mes cheveux tiennent bien avec." Suga lui avait fabriqué un petit élastique à cheveux qui n'était ni trop fin, ni trop épais et décoré d'un petit corbeau dessus. Il l'aimait bien et peut-être lui porterait-il chance.

L'ace de Karasuno observa un Nishinoya fier d'avoir rendu le libero de Nekoma heureux avec son écharpe tandis que Tanaka donnait son cadeau, un appareil photo numérique, à Ennoshita qui lui promit de l'ouvrir après l'entrainement. Seuls les secondes furent d'humeur moins joyeuse. "Hé, il faut qu'on aille au gymnase, imbécile, ordonna Kageyama à Hinata bien que celui-ci l'écoutait à peine et pour cause..." Hein?, le questionna le roux en baissant ses écouteurs dont la coque fut décorée d'un croissant de lune, désolé, je ne t'ai bien pas entendu, s'excusa-t-il sincèrement.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as offert des écouteurs pour le White Day, Tsukishima?, grommela le noiraud d'un ton accusateur.

\- Pour éviter qu'il entende tes **_royales_** inepties, rétorqua Kei avec un sourire narquois, don't mind."

Kageyama fut sur le point de s'énerver encore plus quand Tadashi le calma. D'ailleurs le noiraud lui avait offert comme présent une petite montre qui lui serait forte utile pour éviter les retards. "Il est temps d'aller au gymnase, Tobio, déclara le numéro 12 en tapotant doucement le bras du numéro 9, regarde, Hinata est prêt." Hinata avait en effet rangé ses écouteurs et fini de se changer. "Kageyama, fit le roux sur le seuil de l'entrée, dépêche-toi ou je vais finir premier.

\- Attends, c'est de la triche, s'insurgea le noiraud en se précipitant vers la sortie pour faire la course jusqu'au gymnase.

\- Ces deux-là ne changeront jamais, soupira Sugawara en fermant son blouson.

Daichi ne pouvait pas lui donner tort là-dessus mais bon, leurs cadets avaient la suite dans les idées et c'était ça qui rendait l'équipe plus soudée.

... _Retour à Nekoma :_

Tetsurou avait fini de se changer tout en continuant à réfléchir sur ce qu'il allait offrir à Keiji. Toutefois, il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par Kenma. "Kuro, tout le monde est parti au gymnase.

\- Ah zut! J'étais dans les nuages, s'empressa de dire le noiraud, bon je ne te pose pas la question sur pourquoi tu es resté vu que je te connais trop et... Raaah! Je déteste être dans la confusion, s'énerva-t-il en levant les yeux au plafond avant de se reprendre plus calmement, au fait, tu as eu quoi, toi, pour le White Day? Quel idiot! Déjà que tu n'es pas déjà pas du genre à fêter la Saint Valentin et puis, je ne sais même pas si...

-... Suguru m'a offert le jeu vidéo que je voulais, le coupa placidement son ami d'enfance en haussant les épaules, il va falloir que je le récompense, d'ailleurs."

Tetsurou déglutit à la vue des fines prunelles de Kenma qui lui évoquaient plus les yeux d'un prédateur que ceux d'un innocent chaton à ce moment précis. Mais quelle genre de relation entretenait-il avec ce fichu serpent? _Il ne vaut mieux pas lui demander,_ pensa-t-il en secouant la tête. Toutefois, en pensant à des félins et en écoutant son ami d'enfance, il eut une idée. "Kenma, je te réquisitionne ce dimanche, annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire. Kenma roula des yeux avant d'opiner de la tête avec résignation. Tant que cela ne l'épuisait pas, il était partant.

"Il faut vraiment que je fasse ça?, maugréa le passeur de Nekoma le jour J.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Tetsurou en s'asseyant tout sortant son bloc notes et un crayon à papier de son sac, avec toi, il ne s'enfuira pas et puis tu me connais, tu sais que je suis plutôt doué en dessin."

Kenma ne put que lui donner raison là-dessus. Il fit donc en sorte que le chat noir reste assis en face du noiraud afin que celui-ci le croque avec son crayon. Tetsurou acheva son oeuvre quelques minutes plus tard en ajoutant des petites finitions au niveau du décor. "Et voilà, déclara-t-il en arborant un sourire satisfait, reste plus qu'à faire quelques petites retouches sur ordinateur et aller chez l'imprimeur pour créer le cadeau parfait pour Keiji." Comme ça, il serait fin prêt pour mardi.

Mardi après-midi, Akaashi se rendit au lycée Nekoma en se demandant ce que son petit ami avait derrière la tête. Celui-ci lui avait laissé un petit message comme quoi ils devaient se voir en urgence et il avait dû laisser tomber Bokuto-san pour partir. Comme il assistait le capitaine de Fukurodani pour les révisions de ses examens d'entrée (après tout, ça le préparait aussi pour son année de terminale), cela l'inquiétait de le laisser tout seul quoique Sawamura-san occupait constamment les pensées du hibou en ce moment.

Keiji se souvint encore du visage rayonnant de Bokuto-san après que le capitaine de Karasuno lui eut envoyé un message avec la photo de son cadeau de le White Day pour le remercier. "Je suis trop content, ma coque personnalisée a plu à Daichi, t'as vu Akaashi? s'était-il enthousiasmé en lui montrant la photo d'un Sawamura-san tout sourire.

Cela lui faisait penser... _Ah oui, bien sûr le White Day._ Il lui avait certainement acheté un présent. _Pourtant, je lui ai bien dit qu'il n'était pas obligé de le faire._ Mais connaissant le capitaine de Nekoma, il ne l'avait probablement pas écouté. Ceci dit, si cette hypothèse s'avérait juste, Keiji en était touché. Son matou arriva en courant peu après que la sonnerie eut retenti. "Me voilà, s'écria-t-il en prenant la chouette dans ses bras, je suis parti le plus vite possible pour ne pas te faire attendre.

\- Tetsurou, maugréa légèrement Keiji en le repoussant doucement, on nous regarde.

\- Ah désolé, s'excusa le capitaine de Nekoma en se grattant la tête, mais tu m'as tellement manqué, ces jours-ci, il lui prit la main, on va manger un bout? Je t'invite."

Le vice-capitaine de Fukurodani hocha la tête et tous deux se rendirent dans un petit salon de thé où lui-même avait ses habitudes. Ils mangèrent chacun une part de gâteau puis Tetsurou attendit que son petit ami fut assez distrait, au moment où il contemplait la rue depuis la fenêtre à coté d'eux, pour lui offrir son cadeau. "Joyeux White Day, Keiji."

Ce dernier se retourna en sursautant quand il découvrit un petit sachet recouvert d'un papier cadeau. Keiji l'ouvrit délicatement et vit : "Un marque-pages?" Celui-ci avait un joli dessin représentant un chat noir assis sur un banc avec derrière le paysage verdoyant d'un parc ainsi qu' un ciel bleu et des petits nuages blancs. "Je sais que tu adores lire, lui expliqua Tetsurou avec un petit sourire, donc ça te servira toujours pour ne pas te perdre dans les pages. Je me suis occupé du dessin mais après j'ai été chez l'imprimeur pour le reste.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, murmura le vice-capitaine de Fukurodani en contemplant le marque-pages. Il chérirait précieusement ce cadeau que Tetsurou lui avait fabriqué. Ainsi, il aurait quelque chose qui lui rappellerait son petit ami quand celui-ci serait à la fac bien que ce n'était que pour une année. La voix taquine de son chat le tira de sa rêverie : "Tu peux me remercier, sussura le capitaine de Nekoma, mais je n'ai rien contre un petit bisou.

\- Dans ce cas, déclara Keiji en mettant le marque-pages dans le livre qu'il lisait en ce moment avant de ranger l'ouvrage dans son sac, allons chez moi pour que je t'en fasse un. Il n'y a personne pour le moment." Son père rentrait tard et sa mère était partie voir la famille. Comme ils jugeaient leur fils responsable, ils lui confiaient la maisonnée. Tetsurou opina de la tête sans mot dire, perdu dans l'intensité des yeux noirs qui le fixaient en un regard lourd de promesse.

"Mmmm..." Comme convenu, Keiji le remercia dès qu'ils furent arrivés chez lui ou plus précisément sur son lit. Sauf que Tetsurou ne s'attendit pas à se retrouver torse nu, le corps parcourut de doux frissons au fur et à mesure que le vice-capitaine de Fukurodani parsemait chaque parcelle de peau qu'il avait à sa portée de petits baisers tendres et sensuels.

Le capitaine de Nekoma se mit à gémir quand une bouche gourmande aspira tour à tour ses tétons. "Je voulais juste un petit bisou, moi, le taquina-t-il en caressant les mèches noires au moment où les lèvres de son petit ami quittèrent les bourgeons de chair pour butiner tendrement les siennes, ah, j'en ai eu un.

\- Mais ce n'est pas assez, remarqua Keiji en se déshabillant sous le regard enfiévré du chat, peux-tu prendre le lubrifiant? Je l'ai mis dans le tiroir de la table de chevet, à coté de toi.

\- Dis-moi, tu t'en sers souvent, Keiji?, lui demanda Tetsurou en sortant la bouteille du tiroir pour enduire deux de ses doigts.

\- Je ne nie pas que je l'ai utilisé fréquemment ses derniers jours, se confia la chouette en s'allongeant sur le corps allongé du plus grand une fois entièrement nu, tu m'as énormément manqué.

\- Tu sais quoi?, lui sussura Tetsurou à l'oreille pendant qu'il approchait lentement les doigts de son intimité, j'ai fait la même chose que toi.

\- Nnnn." Keiji se blottit contre lui en sentant un doigt entrer en lui. La question de dominant et de dominé ne se posait pas pour Tetsurou et lui : des fois c'était lui qui le prenait, tantôt, c'était le capitaine de Nekoma. Cependant, la chouette appréciait ce doux calin improvisé matiné de petits bisous au fil de la préparation. Keiji fut d'ailleurs trop occupé de planter des tendres baisers sur les lèvres de Tetsurou pour se rendre compte qu'un deuxième doigt se mouvait maintenant en lui. "Tu es si chaud, murmura son petit ami contre sa bouche en effleurant enfin l'endroit qu'il cherchait, c'est bon?, demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois en voyant Keiji tréssallir en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Je ne répondrais pas à cette question vu que celle-ci est particulièrement évidente, répondit le vice-capitaine de Fukurodani tandis qu'il sentit les doigts de Tetsurou en train d'être retirés, mais je suppose qu'il est grand temps que je te fasse monter au septième ciel. Qu'en penses-tu, Tetsurou?

\- Avec plaisir, chuchota Tetsurou en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Keiji se redressa et caressa la virilité durcie de son petit ami au travers du vêtement avant d'ouvrir la braguette et baisser le pantalon et le caleçon. Il prit ensuite la petite bouteille de lubrifiant et en appliqua sur le membre de Tetsurou puis il se positionna. Celui-ci se cramponna aux draps en se faisant violence lorsqu'il sentit une chaleur étroite entourer son baton de chair. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Keiji en s'y prenant trop violemment donc il décida de le laisser faire et de l'admirer amoureusement pendant que son amant commença à onduler des hznvhes, les deux mains légèrement appuyées sur son ventre.

Keiji montrait rarement ses sentiments d'habitude alors, c'était pour Tetsurou l'occasion parfaite de le contempler sous l'effet du plaisir qu'il était en train de ressentir avec ses yeux fermés, ses pommettes rougissantes et ses lèvres entrouvertes lorsqu'il poussaient des gémissements rauques à souhait.

Le vice-capitaine de Fukurodani se perdit dans ce qu'il était en train de faire, la virilité de Tetsurou se faisant plus ardente au fur et à mesure qu'il bougeait de haut en bas. Cette sensation était exquise, il ne s'en lassait pas et les halètements qu'il pouvait entendre de la bouche de son petit ami l'excitèrent davantage.

La chouette décida de bouger plus vite en se contractant légèrement autour de son amant qui le prit alors par les hanches avant de se mettre en position assise. "Ooooh!" Keiji renversa la tête en arrière lorsque Tetsurou fut encore plus ancré en lui. Il le sentit encore plus profondément. "Désolé mais j'avais encore envie de te faire un câlin, déclara Tetsurou en embrassant le cou offert, je vais prendre la suite."

Keiji l'étreignit en mettant ses jambes autour des hanches du plus grand et le laissa mener la danse qui devint plus intense, Tetsurou lui assenant des coups de rein plus puissants. Tous deux partagèrent un baiser passionné, la langue du capitaine de Nekoma tournoyant autour de celle de son amant quand... "Mmmm... Aaah...Que?" Keiji sentit une main lui caresser la virilité. "A moi de te faire monter au septième ciel, Keiji, sussura Tetsurou contre ses lèvres.

\- Dans ce cas, chuchota l'interessé en se resserrant un peu plus autour de la virilité de son amant, nous monterons tous les deux."

Tetsurou poussa alors un long râle en se déversant en lui, incapable de supporter davantage cette délicieuse pression tandis que lui-même macula la main de ce dernier quelques instants après. Keiji se retira ensuite en se faisant aider par Tetsurou avant de se blottir dans les bras du chat. "Mmmm, j'ai grandement apprécié ce White Day, murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Hé, ce n'est pas fini, déclara Tetsurou en lui caressant les cheveux, attends que je te dorlote après t'avoir fait coulé un bon bain." Le sourire de Keiji s'élargit. Il n'était pas contre un peu de douceur. "J'ai hâte, fit-il en embrassant le bout du nez de son chat.

 **Voili voilou pour la fic du White Day. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Prochaine fantaisie le Hanami avec du KuroKaga pour le 20 Mars et pour le 10 Avril du... OiTsuki. Oui, un rarepair que j'ai pas encore fait. Mais avant... Convoitise éphémère d'une perle bleue et Cutie Pie VS Eleganza sans oublier les requêtes et Please hold me sensei. A bientôt, le temps que je me remette des hémorragies nasales (les otoges peuvent être traitres). :)**


End file.
